Anime Playboy: Fairy Tail Version
by Miledman2
Summary: Hello y'all, This is the next step in the series of the Anime Playboys, with Fairy Tail this time as Natsu a billionaire playboy who runs a trading business named Fairy Tail. This story contains lemon scenes, adult language, content, etc., I do not own Fairy Tail. Please enjoy and comment and favour


**~Hey y'all, I am back again, and this time, I will be working on my Anime Playboy stories, hopefully I get in contact with the authors that have helped me in the past.**

 **~this one is featuring Natsu from Fairy Tail as the billionaire playboy, and his first girl will be Mirajane who is a maid for him who dreams of becoming a modeling actress.**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

The nation of Fiore, a small peaceful land with a people that are happy and content with their daily lives. Trade between other countries has increased, new foods, items and goods have been up to date and productivity have been on the rise. All of this has been possible by the new comber billionaire Natsu Dragneel of the Dragneel Trade Corp. his business started less than 8 years ago, it started small but has been building up to be one of the greatest trade organizations in the world, rivaling even that of Heartfilia railways.

(Currently, Dragneel Estate)

It was last dusk at the Dragneel estate were Natsu was having one of his weekly parties with all his friends, business associates and other guests. Natsu was wearing a black tux, black shoes with a white shirt, and a scaly tie to top it all off. He was going around entertaining his guests and hitting on the ladies while the beautiful dusk slowly turned to night while the lights and the music plays.

Natsu's house stood as a 3 level large house which covers large square yards area with an even larger property. His house has a mix of modern and medieval design, with multiple windows and with vines growing on the sides of the walls to accommodate for it's natural beauty. in front, he has his own large garage which held many sports cars with a grovel drive way in and out of the estate. In the back yard has a large patio and porch for entertaining guests and barbecues, it is also accompanied by large acres of open grass land for all sorts of activities.

Inside, at the main entrance, you are greeted with a large hall with stair cases and columns, with all painting that has that middle age legends vibe to them, especially the dragon taste to them. The hall ways extend to four other rooms at base level, one is a large kitchen which is fit for a 5 star restaurant, a dinner banquet room with all sorts of rare china dishes and beautiful curtains and rugs. Another room where it was the entertainment area, mostly for socializing, but other than that, has a large TV space with couches and a table, it also has some gaming platforms and a fireplace. And finally, the last room leads to a storage/locker room area which leads to his own indoor pool area.

As for up stairs and down stairs, downstairs, he has two areas, one is his own workout room where he always managed to keep in great shape even though he eats a lot. In the other room, it is a mixture of his own private bar and little further down is his own home theater, with theater chairs, 160 in screen and surround sound. upstairs he has a large labyrinth of offices and bedrooms, his officers were they serve many purposes for his work space, though it is on autopilot at this point. As for bedrooms, it is a special case for him when he has his special time with female guests.

(All Night Long - Lionel Richie)

Natsu was current talking to his friend Gray and Happy who the latter was for some reason is a talking blue cat. He was saying "Hey Gray, how are things with your parents?" Gray responded with "They are doing well, they are back in from the old country looking after our house."

Happy then asked "I heard you are now living here in Fiore right?" Gray responded with "Indeed, I have had an apartment here for a little under a year now." Intrigued Natsu asked "Are you paying with your own money, if so, we can happily indulge you in being part of our payroll." Gray replied "There will be no need, I am making enough money to live there and be perfectly happy." Natsu then lightly tapped his glass against Gray's and said "Well the important thing is that you are here and part of the company."

While they were talking, across from Natsu's large backyard was the bar area with two attractive silver haired bar tenders. One long hair with a front short ponytail who was a bit older and the other one with short hair with two back and short pigtails who was younger, the younger girl asked "So Mira sis, what do you think Natsu is talking about?" Mirajane then replied "Well Lisanna, I bet he is just talking about guy stuff with Gray."

Lisa a then asked "What ever happened to big brother Elfman?" Mira then replied "He said he was sick and was forced to be absent so he doesn't get anyone else sick." Lisanna then replied "I feel bad for him, he is missing such a cool party." Mira then replied "If he were hear it would have likely been ruined as he would have gone all "I REALLY MAN WOULD DO THIS!" if that is how a situation like that would have gone."

Lisanna seemed a bit disappointed that her sister just noticed, Mira then asked "Why the long face?" Lisanna then replied "Well, I know you got this job to help get into modeling, I joined to help you, but I was also joined to be close to Natsu, he has been on my mind as of late." Mira smiled a bit, while still working, she responded with "I know how that feels, and I am sure you would be able to get him to notice you one day."

Lisanna smiled to her older sister, Mirajane then hugged her tenderly for a moment, she then said "Why don't you head home, i'll take care of the rest." Lisanna then asked Mirajane "What about you? How will you get home?" She then said "Don't worry, I will order a cab to pick me up." Lisanna nodded her head in agreement grabbed her things and started to head home. As soon as she reached the car, she thought to herself for a moment 'Wait, what did sis mean by how she knows how I feel?'.

(Hours Later)

The party was rather intense especially with Natsu's hedonistic life style, many of his guests and friends could not handle his energy while expressing their own. So after many intense moments and activities, slowly but surely, one by one they went home. Everything soon quiet down as where it just ended up being Natsu and a few of his house hold help. Very soon all the party decoration and food were put away and the rest of the help went home besides his friends/main butler Bob and one other.

Natsu was looking around for a bit to see that everything is back to normal, that is when he noticed that someone was in his kitchen. He walked over there to see beautiful wavy silver hair, he recognized her and said "Oh Mirajane, what are you doing here?" She turned and said "Oh Mr. Dragneel, I was just working on getting a cab for myself."

Natsu replied "Please, just call me Natsu, besides, you don't have to bother with the cab, I can drive you as thanks for your help." Mirajane was surprised and said "Thanks for that, I will take you up on that." Natsu smiled and said "Cool, but before that lets talk and have a drink." Mirajane was confused a bit but did not complain especially if it was with Natsu so she nodded her head in compliance.

They then sat down and had a drink, with Mirajane looking over to Natsu and noticed how handsome he was in his suit and white shirt loose but yet tight enough to show his muscular body. Natsu then discretely noticed her starring and said "So, how do you like the job here?" Mirajane snapped back to reality and said "It is nice Mr-I mean Natsu, it pays well, especially to try and get to fulfill my dream of getting into modeling."

Natsu then replied in surprise "Really? Someone as beautiful and youthful as you have not modeled yet?" Mira bushed and chuckled at that nice comment he said and replied "Well what about you? A young face such as yourself who made a name for yourself in the billionaire only after high school and ran a business while went through college. It is truly a great accomplishment."

Natsu after finishing a drink said "Thanks, it is no easy task as it is something that requires diligence and hard work." Mira replied after finishing a drink "I bet, well, it is not easy as well for modeling as they are looking for girls that would bring numbers and sales." Natsu then made a quick call Bob and said "Bob, could you push all my early morning appoints to later hours?" Bob then replied on the phone "Certainly sir."

Natsu at the next moment got behinds her with his hands placed on her shoulders and down her arms said in a sensual voice "Well, if you need help with modeling, I can help kick start your interview for you." Mira blushed even more and was shivering for a bit, thinking "I-Is this really happening!?" With that said, Natsu led Mira upstairs to his bedroom where they were going to help Mira follow her dreams.

When they entered one of Natsu's many bedrooms, he locked the door behind them. Natsu with a smile said "Well first to get you noticed we need something that will entice their libido, something they they want that you will not give them until they need it." Mira a little bit nervous replied "Ok." Natsu then continued "So what you should wear is something like this." As he was looking through his drawer of lingerie he pulled one set out for her.

It appears to be a two piece lingerie, both pieces black, lacy and the designs appear to have flames around them with demon symbols on them, where th bra part has demon claws around the cup parts, and around the panties they have a little lock symbol in front to show that her forbidden fruit was off limits. And to top it all off, it came with a pair of leg long net socks with black high heels to help present her.

Mira looked to see that she was surprised that Natsu had something that daring in his collection. Natsu still smiling as he knew she was intrigued by this and then said "Well, why don't you try this on? There is even makeup in the bathroom for you as well." Mira then snapped back into reality and then took hold of the lingerie and went to the bathroom to get out of her maid outfit.

After a while, Natsu has already quickly set up some lighting and has a high resolution camera ready. After a brief moment he heard from the bathroom "Are you ready?" Natsu replied "Yup, sure am." Mira then replied "Well. Here I come."

Natsu then looked over to the bathroom and was blown away, she was truly a sight to behold. She just stood at the doorframe, her past nervous dimeter was gone and then was replaced with an expression of confidence. As for her body language, she had her arms leaning up against the doorframe just showing off the merchandise. Not only was the lingerie well fitted on her perfect form, it was even more than that. She has a curvaceous figure that made an hourglass less appealing, and would put most famous actresses out of business. She has a nice smooth belly, shapely hips, slender waist, her legs are as beautiful as a deer's, her breasts were nice, round and big, and she wore beautiful crimson lipstick.

Natsu then got up and said "Wow! You look astonishing!" Mira then put a hand on her cheek and said "Well thanks! I don't know why but it's as if when I put on this lingerie, I felt as if my confidence skyrocketed." Natsu then replied "Glad you hear it, and the way you were positioned at the door frame was perfect, if you wouldn't mind staying like that, we will get started."

Mirajane did just that, Natsu raised his camera and then took the first picture, with her arms raised on the doorframe, a leg bent and her hips bent to one side. After that they went onto the next picture which showed Mirajane sitting on the bed where she has one leg bent and her body bending over a bit to get her audience curious in her sensual poster.

The next photo has her still at the edge of the bed but this time she has her legs spread out for her viewers to see. To entice them with her nether regions covered in the panties, exposed to them, trying to fuel their thoughts on want could possibly be behind that sexy piece of fabric.

Next photo, she got further onto the bed, this time she laid down on the bed with both of her legs slightly curled up. This photo was to really make her chest noticeable when the photo as taken as she was just relaxing, back first onto the bed.

The next photo, Mira then rolled over to her belly, this time, Natsu took explicit notice of other important parts of her body. Which was her smooth back, both lower and upper parts which her hair would have covered but she moved to the side just for him. And then her grand derrière, which her lingerie took a liking to which really road up her crack with great delight. And her legs just up in the air with one bent back than the other.

After a few more photos, they think they have enough for the modeling company. Natsu then said as he sat at the edge of the bed "Wow! You were truly amazing, I have no doubt in my mind that these photos will get you into the modeling that you like so much. As he was looking though the photos, he failed to notice that the hot silver haired woman reached over to pull him into her embrace.

Natsu then looked up to see here have a devilish look on her face filled with lust and said "I cannot take it anymore, this lingerie is corrupting me, it not only made me more confident, it has awakened my inner libido, and now I want you, let's do it right now!" Natsu grinned and said "Now this is the best part about modeling, it is dating a model!" And then he got up and then both of them mashed their lips together in a fiery embrace.

(Lemon Scene)

Mirajane just felt herself feel every bit of lust hit her like a ton of bricks, as Natsu's tongue ravaged her mouth with great intent and heat. She then countered attacked with great force with her tongue as well as they then danced with their tongues.

As this was going on, she felt Natsu's hands groping up and down on her body, especially with her boobs. Mira was busy gripping onto the fabric of his clothes as she was trying to get them off of him. She could only however managed to get his tux off, as she was working on getting his shirt off next button by button.

Natsu realizing this, decided to let her get what she wanted though they had to remove their lips from one another. As she was finishing on unbuttoning the last button, she then pulled his shirt away to reveal his muscular form to her. She was mesmerized by the sight before her, his two firm, near rock hard pectorals accompanied with his firm six pack abs.

She then instinctively worked her hands all up and down on his chest, it was the best feeling that she ever felt ever. While she was doing that Natsu took this opportunity to start to massage and grope her boobs. Natsu enjoyed the feeling of her breasts elasticity, plumpness and all natural soft, squishy feeling. As he was doing this, Mira was moaning in his touch, he hands were both soft, fierce yet coordinated at the same time.

And then it was time for Mira to take a new direct approach as she then brought her hands down to his pants and started to un clip his belt and unzip them. As soon as she did that, she saw a massive bulge building up inside his underwear, she could tell that it was massive.

Natsu saw Mira's intent and decided to let her get what she wanted, he then got on his knees as he finally discarded his pants. Mira was about to reach his underwear but he beat her to it, and the pulled it down quickly. But as he did, she was greeted with a surprise to the infamous "Dragon", she could not believe it, it was so massive, she could not think that such a sizable manhood existed.

As she was reaching for it, she was overcome by Natsu who flipped her over onto her back and then Natsu got on top of her in a 69 position. Before she realized what happened she saw Natsu's "Dragon" just pressed against her face.

The heat and sent were overwhelming, especially when being trapped inside someone's pants for a long time. This drove her over the edge and then grabbed hold of his member, opened her mouth and started to immediately suck him off.

Natsu grunted at her action, she has an amazing mouth, and great sucking power, but he was not intending to be the only on feeling good. as he went down between her legs where her crotch is, and then pulled down her lock shaped panties and saw her beautiful unspoiled womanhood which has a light patch of fur above it.

Since they were going at it anyway, he thought 'yeah, I will have some of that forbidden fruit!' As he moved down with his arms hooked under her thighs and and started to lick her like crazy.

Mira was moaning and gasping for air as she felt her whole world being rocked like crazy by Natsu's tongue technique. However she could only do so much with a massive piece of sausage being jammed into her throat, she could barely move an inch.

However on Natsu's end he noticed that she was having trouble getting his member down her mouth. So then he started to work his magic and was lifting his hips out and then plunging them back into her.

This caused Mira to go wide eye and see stars as his member was finally reaching the back of her throat. Natsu continued his relentless assault with his hips going in and out of her repeatedly and Mira started to cry in pleasure.

This was going on for a while now, with both sides getting closer to their respective climaxes. However with Mira, she was getting to her third climax, she realized that with just her mouth, she could not get him off sooner.

With that being said, she then tried other methods such as using her big round tits to rub against his meat rod. Though she had to remove her bra to do that and free her bosom. She too enjoyed that as it felt like her boobs were getting burnt by the heat of a BBQ hotdog, making a mess and branding his sent onto her.

Natsu gasp, as he felt his climax getting closer and closer, though he wanted her to enjoy his member some more, there is a limit to everything. He then managed to warn her about his incoming climax, however Mira just grabbed hold of his steely buns as she wanted to taste his essence, because she could not speak as her mouth was filled still.

And Natsu was going to grant her wish, willingly or not as he was at the point of no return. He then picked up his pace, thrusting in and out of her mouth, she felt like her jaw was going to break at some point.

And after a few hard thrusts, both lovers then climaxed, with Mira going first, like before, she squirted her essence all over his mouth, face and sheets. On the other end, Natsu then later came deep into her mouth, feeling his member pulse deep in her throat as his essence filled up her stomach.

This lasted for a full minute, embracing the joy of each other's climaxes, Mira never felt more alive in her life. When they were finally done, Natsu first removed himself from her crotch, then he slowly removed his member from her throat which was drenched in saliva and semen, painted red from her lipstick.

Mira has a messed up, happy face with tears and her mouth gasping and drooling with her saliva and his semen. Mira was in a daze and was relaxing where she was as her womanhood was drenched with her love juices and his saliva as well.

Next moment, Natsu was rearing to go once again, feeling he was not done yet, and saw that Mira was not done as well. And he was correct as she the moments later sat up and then saw his member standing fast and licked her lips.

Next moment, Mira motioned him to come over to her, which he did, he crawled over to with his pelvis between hers. And then with confirmation in their eyes, they then embraced for another heated make out and with their chests pressed against their own.

And in the next moment, Natsu a lined his member to her womanhood, and Mira was prepared to feel her virginity taken away from her. And then with his member probing her opening, with enough force, pierced all the way into her with such veracity.

Mira screamed while moaning at the same time which was muffled by the kiss she was sharing with Natsu. The pleasure was so intense that she was wrapping her arms and legs around his muscular body tightly.

Natsu knew that if they were going to get anywhere with this, he could not afford to hold back with anything. That being said, Natsu then proceeded to start his thrusting, he was pulling out slowly, however he was stopped and was pulled back in by Mira's legs.

She knew that she could not afford to let him go either, they then let go of their kiss make them understand what was being done. So Mira let her hold of him lessen so he can start to thrust into her the way she liked and how he wanted to give her.

Then started a series of thrusting into her, his head resting at the crook of her neck as she did the same with hers. Her nails clawing at his back, leaving nice almost branding marks to signify the night of their love making.

Mira never felt so good in her life, she never wanted it to end, she then brought her her hands up to his head. She signaled him to start sucking on his bosom, he had no such problem with that and got right on it with full enthusiasm.

With one hand on her breast, massaging it fiercely with euphoric care, he then brought his mouth to the other one and starting sucking her. Mira moaned from his mouth on her nipple, he started with a simple sucking, but then he started to use his tongue to circle and wet the nip.

While he was still thrusting into her at the same time, her nipples soon reached full hardening and stimulation. She started to shiver and twitch for a bit from the sensitivity from the erect nipples that she now has.

She soon then screech a bit when Natsu bit on her nipple, to send her over the edge again with her intense lustful energy. She went right back to holding Natsu tightly, as he felt her strong grip on him, he started to thrust in harder and harder to more successful results.

This went on for a while as both parties were about t reach their next round of climaxes, while Mira had more climatic rounds than others. Natsu then looked Mira in the eyes to tell him that he was coming, and she responded with to go ahead, and then the two of them kissed each other romantically.

Natsu then picked up the pace and then in the last few hard thrusts, Natsu and Mira climaxed hard as they pressed together closer than ever. Mira came first again as her love juices sprayed around his crotch, and Natsu's essence went deep into her womb with no end.

Mira felt so happy, to have a handsome man such as Natsu to fill her up deep inside with his essence. This went on for a full minute as both of them held each other tightly and riding their climaxes to the end.

After they were done, they then relaxed their bodies and just held each other still with Natsu on top of her. He then noticed that Mira's hips were grinding up against his, he looked to her and saw that she wants more.

Natsu granted her wish, and then he flipped her over onto her stomach, which he then raised her Snow White and round booty into the air. It was truly a sight to behold, that is what he kept thinking, he then finally removed her lingerie panties and got a good smell of her fragrance.

Before he would start, he moved over her, towering her as he placed one hand on her head to keep her pinned down. She liked that however, to be dominated, having no means of escape as someone superior to her was taking command of the situation.

With that set up, Natsu then moved his attention back down to her already ravaged womanhood to prepare for round three. He rubbed it up and down on her pussy, getting all lubed up again, with their love juices, Mira could hardly wait to be ravaged again.

She was gripping the sheets of the bed hard in anticipation of her next round of love making. As she was waiting she could not help but wonder if there was something that she was missing or was meant to do. However with a surge of pleasure just coursing through her, she felt like she was feeling far too good to even care at this point.

And now that they are both wet and ready to go, Natsu wasted no time as he then pounded her vagina good. Her body rocked back and forth with the force of each strike from Natsu's hips against hers as she started to drool with her face down on the bed. Her hips were getting weaker and weaker with each pounding, she couldn't hold her hips up much long much less keep her legs from sliding down.

Natsu reach his hands back to her hips and grasped them tightly, this helped him stabilize his thrusting motions. The bed started to rock, back and forth as his thrusting power increased exponentially to both of their delight. Mira for moments at a time thought that she was experiencing spanking, but turns out it was his pelvis smacking against her rear end. Her Snow White ass became heart shaped red which made it all the more appealing to the eye.

His hands pinched her bottom, Mira was moaning loudly as red marks started to appear on her butt in different areas. She sorta expected that Natsu was secretly trying to train her in some why, if it was a sort of BDSM thing, even if it wasn't, she wouldn't mind now as it was her new favorite thing.

Natsu was pounding he harder and harder, he even was getting carried away with her as he brought one of his legs to her head and was stepping on it in a grasshopper like motion. Mira is getting so close, she could not take it anymore, she ended up climaxing before him to her misfortune.

Natsu could feel her vaginal walls closing in around him as he continued to thrust into her with full strength. And with her love juices being sprayed all over, it helped add to the lube to keep him going.

Mira then finally came down from her high, only to find Natsu was thrusting harder than ever. As this was happening, Natsu then told her he was going to climax again, as he was still pounding her with no remorse.

Natsu took that as a sign, and after a s few more hard thrusts, he finally managed to climax inside her again. Mira and Natsu were screaming and grunting at the same time as Natsu's essence is flooding deep into her womb and being filled to the brim.

This lasted for a full minute, she could not bear to keep going as much as she wanted to, he was too good and she was out of gas. After Natsu came down from his high, he slowly pulled out of her which still had a string of sexual fluid still connecting them.

(Lemon Scene End)

Mira the next moment collapsed onto the beg, semi nude, tired and ravished to no recognition. Natsu then smiled as he helped move her onto the bed and pulled the sheets over them. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around him as they both laid down facing each other. He then gave her a quick peck on the lips and said to her before he fell asleep as well "Good Night Mira."

(Next Morning)

With the light of dawn breaking through the tree lines into the bedroom,

Natsu started to wake up a little bit. And as he does, he noticed that something was missing, he looked beside him to see that Mirajane was not next to him. He then looked up to see her sitting at the edge of the bed, he then moved over to her and asked "Hey Mira, is everything alright?" Mira with a worried look on her face replied "Well, it's just that, I was suppose to come home last night, and I did have a great time with you, but I am afraid this is as far was we can take our relationship, I am sorry it was a mistake!"

Natsu confused asked "Why?" Mira replied "Well, my little sister Lisanna is the one that has a huge crush on you, and i basically betrayed her by sleeping with you!" Natsu relaxed a bit and then said "Look, is that what you were worried about? You don't have to treat this as a sacred single man and woman relationship. You know me, i am a ladies man, i like sleeping with women, but that does not mean I can show compassion for them when in times of need." Mira then liked up with a less sad look on her face and asked "Really?"

And then Natsu hugged her and kissed her and said "Really, and hey, it is good to know that there is someone else who has a crush on me, but that doesn't mean I will replace you a girl of mine." Mira then smiled again and returned for another kiss, and after their intimate moment, Natsu then grabbed the camera and said "Well then, want to take a few more photos? Nude ones, just for the two of us?" Mira then chuckled and nodded as she started to get into all sorts of poses where as Natsu got into position to shoot.

(Few Weeks Later)

As Natsu was in his office on one of his days to actually work at his company, he then got an email. Curiously he opened it up to see the photos of Mirajane in all sorts of suggestive poses with all sorts of different lingeries. And a little message at the bottom says, "Dear Natsu, I got the part! I am going to be starring in the Fiore Weekly Magazine. I even made a rival there, her name is Jenny Relight, I can't wait to show you all the photos of myself, maybe they can be fuel for the Thot. Romantically Mira." Natsu smiled as he was proud of her for her accomplishments, and he cannot wait to do her more.

* * *

 **~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story**

 **~ for the next girl, that is going to be a secret**

 **~ I might start doing one story for each at different times**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


End file.
